Tragedies of Fantasy High
by theanimelover701
Summary: The years in school when drama is everywhere especially when the main cause is the bully, Sephiroth, along with his younger brothers, Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. When Cloud and his friends become the main target of the siblings, they face many challenges but do friends stick together? Rated T for violence and language. CloudxTifa, RenoxOC, VincentxOC, ZackxAerith, YuffiexKadaj.
1. Chapter 1: The Awkward Two

_ Sitting in a stuffy classroom on a hot day isn't very pleasant, _Rhea Dawns thought herself as she wrote down the notes her teacher told the class to write. The hour of this class never seemed to end, especially with such a boring subject to learn about. She slumped down in her seat and put her head on her desk. _If only I was in a better class to be in, _she sighed before feeling a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kadaj, Sephiroth's younger brother.

"What the hell do you want?" Rhea asked, displeased.

"I can't talk to a fellow classmate?" Kadaj asked in his michieveous tone.

"I know you're faking it. It's kind of obvious." Rhea responded, annoyed. She turned back around and did her work ignoring every single word Kadaj said to her. She heard certain word like "freak", "Weirdo", and "bitch". _I so wish I could smack him right now, _Rhea thought. Rhea had always disliked Kadaj and his crew of siblings, Sephiroth, Yazoo and Loz. They would always start trouble and they would always pick on Cloud, one of Rhea's close friends. Everyone thought they were so cool because they wore black, rode Fenrirs, had silver hair and green eyes.

_So what if they ride Fenrirs? Cloud, Zack and a bunch of others ride Fenrirs, but why do they get treated so awful? _ she groaned before sitting up and finishing her work. When the bell for her class to be over rang, Rhea got up immediately got up but was pulled back down by a strong grip on her wrist. She turned over and saw Kadaj grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell? Let go!" she yelled. Kadaj smirked before pulling her back down to her seat.

"You're not going anywhere." Kadaj said. smirking before getting really close to Rhea.

"I have to meet up with my friends, you freak!" she yelled.

"You mean that emo blonde kid, the school's slut, the annyoing bratty spikey haired kid, the prick with green eyes and that freaky dude with long hair that you hang out with?" Kadaj insulted each of Rhea's friends.

"Y-You...!" Rhea yelled before smacking Kadaj across the face with her free hand which stunned him, causing him to let go of her wrist and she used it as a way to run for it. After running down two flights of stairs, she finally made it to the courtyard where Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Aerith and Vincent were there waiting for her.

" What took you long?" Zack asked.

"Silver haired, green eyed dude in my class. That's why." Rhea said, rubbing her wrist. Vincent was eying her wrist but didn't speak up. Rhea had admired that quiet, raven haired boy for quite sometime. She loved how his hair was so silky and would flow with the movement of the wind and his crimson eyes that looked so beautiful when the light hit it. Rhea never understood why everyone called Vincent a freak or a weirdo because in her eyes, he was far from any of those negative names. It was last year when Rhea had first met Vincent and it was due to her clumsyness.

Rhea was delievering some papers for a teacher from her classroom on the second floor to the main office which was on the first floor. When she was walking down the stairs and wasn't paying attention and accidental bumped into someone causing her papers to fall.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she quickly exclaimed before looking up and was greeted by a pair of crimson eyes. Her sapphire eyes were intertwined with the ruby eyes that caught her in a trance. She has never seen such beautiful eyes before. The color of crimson, a color that she had always thought was beautiful although she was more of a purple girl than a red girl. After looking into those charming red eyes, Rhea realized that she was staring. She blushed slightly before picking her papers, her hand stumbling.

"Here, let me help you." the boy spoke. Rhea could feel her heart pounding in her chest and it felt like it could pop its way out any moment. The crimson eyed man helped her pick up her papers. After the man picked up her papers and handed it to her, Rhea stood up and was about to walk away when she felt him grab her wrist.

"I-I have to go." Rhea stumbled at her words.

"But first, what is your name?" he asked. Rhea could her cheeks get warmer by moment.

"Rhea. My name is Rhea Dawns." Rhea spoke, softly.

"Rhea. Such a beautiful name." he repeated her name.

"W-Well what's your name?" Rhea asked back.

"Vincent Valentine. Vincent is fine." he spoke, his tone emotionless but there was a small bit of emtion in his voice.

"I-I shouldn't b-be holding you back from going to class!" Rhea stuttered before running down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Rhea, why are you smiling like an idiot?" Zack asked.

"None of your damned business, Zack." Rhea responded.

"Jeez, don't have to be so harsh." Zack said as if what she said had stabbed him.

"Stop being so overly dramatic Zack." Cloud butted in.

"Are we gonna find a place to sit down and eat or not?" said a voice. Rhea looked over to see a certain pink haired girl running towards them dragging along a red head.

"Hey Anicula and Reno." Rhea spoke, quietly. Those two were always together, like in sepertable. Zack thinks that they both like each other but are too shy to admit it. The eight of them went over to their usual table and they sat in their normal spots. Anicula next to Reno, Tifa next to Cloud, Aerith next to Tifa so that left Rhea next to Vincent. Rhea was always so nervouse to sit next to Vincent because even if she is near him and can feel his prescense, she feels like she could faint any moments.

"Hey Rhea, you all right? You look red as a tomato!" Zack teased. Rhea crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Zack's forehead, really hard. He dodged it, like usual.

"Damn." she blurted out.

"Looks like someone needs better aim practice. Maybe Vincent should help you." Zack said. Rhea blushed again.

"Would...Would you just shut up already?!" she squeaked which made everyone laugh at her. She put her head down on the table from embarrassment until she felt a hand on her back and it made her jump only to see it was Vincent's hand.

"That's the second time that has happened to me today. You guys know that I get scared easily." Rhea whispered.

"Sorry about that." Vincent for the first time this entire lunch period spoke.

"Mr. Quiet finally spoke! This calls for a celebration!" Zack exclaimed which made Vincent facepalm. _Just where does Zack get all that energy?_ Rhea thought and she yawned.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Anicula spoke as she noticed how tired Rhea looked.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep lately. I really don't know why." Rhea lied. The reason why she hasn't been able to sleep is she keeps having nightmares of either her getting kidnapped or killed or that her friends were killed before her eyes. Vincent's emtionless face suddenly showed concern when he heard that Rhea hasn't been able to sleep.

"Well if anything comes up, you have all of our numbers right?" Tifa asked. Rhea nodded. Their concerns and happiness was short lived because then a certain silver haired and green eyed person walked up behind Cloud poured his water on him.

"Agh! What the hell?!" Cloud yelled before turning around met eyes with Sephiroth.

"So Kadaj, these are the loser's friends? And which one was it that slapped you across the face?" Sephiroth asked. Kadaj pointed at Rhea and Sephiroth walked towards Rhea, who at the moment had no energy to defend herself. He walked closer and leaned down with a balled fist and swung it at her. Rhea closed her eye and flinched but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that Vincent was holding her tightly with one arm and the other holding back Sephiroth's fist.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you got that?" Vincent threatened, still holding onto Rhea. Rhea was so scared but when she saw that Vincent was protecting her, she felt safe and comfort.

"Protecting that little bitch?" Sephiroth snorted. Vincent glared at the green eyed man standing before him.

"She is not a bitch. If you are going pick on someone, pick on someone your own size." Vincent spoke in a low voice.

"She slapped my younger broth-" Sephiroth began but was cut off

"I don't care if she slapped your brother or not. You should tell him that he should just forget it. A slap means nothing. She did it out of anger." Vincent spoke not letting Sephiroth speak. Sephiroth opened his mouth, about to say something hurtful to Vincent but closed it again and turned over to Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The four silver haired boys walked off to where ever they hung out at. Vincent looked down at Rhea to see her clutching his shirt. Never had Vincent realized how small Rhea was. She was around Tifa's height and had a smaller breast and hip size in comparison to the other girl_. Wait a minute, was he staring?! _Vincent shook the thought from his head immediately.

"Thank you for defending me." Rhea spoke softly before she realized she was gripping onto his shirt and immediately let go. She blushed ever so faintly and looked over at the rest of the crew. Cloud's hair was not so spiky anymore and he kind of looked like a wet cat, Zack was laughing at how Cloud looked, Tifa was trying to comfort Cloud and looked worried at Rhea. Aerith was trying to get Zack to stop laughing and Anicula was feeding Reno. _Wait, she's feeding Reno Sinclair?! _What was seen could not be unseen.

After Zack stopped laughing at the very drenched Cloud Strife, he turned over to Rhea and smiled deviously. Rhea almost fell backwards if Vincent didn't catch her. She was scared to know what would come after that smile.

"I honestly think you two should hook up. I mean you two already act like a couple so why not make it official?" Zack teased while smirking.

"Zack, stop teasing them. You already tease Cloud and Tifa enough and they aren't even a couple." Aerith spoke, her voice soft. It was the voice that Zack had always love about the emerald eyed girl.

"You know I'm just doing it for fun, babe." Zack said as he leaned over and kissed Aerith on the nose which made her giggle. Zack and Aerith was the biggest deal in the whole school. Every guy was jealous of Zack because he got one of the cutest girls in the whole school and every girl was jealous of Aerith because she was dating Zack Fair, almost every girl's dream crush. Once some girl in Rhea's class asked if she was jealous that Aerith had Zack Fair and she responded by saying no and the girl was so shocked. Almost every girl likes Zack Fair but Rhea was just not one of them. The bell rang and it was time to go to their next class. Zack kissed Aerith, Tifa hugged poor like drenched cat Cloud, Anicula dragged Reno with her which left the awkward two alone.

"Um, er, I'm going to get going. Bye!" Rhea said so quick that she almost couldn't say it. Vincent nodded and Rhea ran for it. Vincent stood there for a moment before smiling slightly and headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Misheard Feelings

The next 2 classes never seemed to end but luckily Tifa and Aerith were in them but Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were too. The moment Rhea sat down, she felt his presence it scared her. _Why am I scared of Kadaj? I've never been scared of his presence, _Rhea thought as she scribbled her name down on her paper. She could feel Kadaj watch every movement that she did. Aerith came in late but she didn't seem to mind and sat down next to Rhea.

"Hey, Rhea." Aerith smiled happily. That was one thing that Aerith was good at, smiling. Rhea looked at Aerith, sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked, concerned. Rhea nudged towards Kadaj's direction. It freaked her out how it was like he was breathing down her neck every moment. She didn't feel safe with anyone except for Vincent and her friends. She had fifth period with Aerith and sixth period with Tifa. They chatted a little before the teacher came in and began the lesson. Then it was time for sixth period. Tifa was already there in the seat in front of Rhea's assigned seat. _At least Kadaj isn't in this class,_ Rhea thought. Yazoo and Loz never bothered her. It was mainly Kadaj which was freaky. His personalilty is freaky enough, she didn't want him to be her personal stalker.

"Tifa!" Rhea exclaimed before running up to her dark brunnette haired friend. She sat down in her seat and brushed her ebony hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Hey!" Tifa exclaimed when Rhea finally sat in her seat. They both chatted and when class started, they would write little notes to each other. Tifa knew that Rhea liked Vincent and Rhea knew that Tifa liked Cloud. When the end of the school day bell rang, Tifa and Rhea shot up from their seats and left the classroom. They both had lockers near each other so they went to their lockers. Rhea got her book bag out of her locker and closed the locker. As her and Tifa were about to exit the school, they heard some yelling and screaming coming from the floor above since they were close to the stairs that lead to the senior floor. The two girls ran up the floor and saw that Sephiroth had slammed Cloud against a locker.

"Hey! Silver haired freak! Pick on someone else!" Rhea yelled and ran over to Cloud. She helped him and up and brought him over to Tifa.

"What did you call me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Silver haired freak!" Rhea retorted. He swung his fist at her but she blocked it with her hand.

"You!" Sephiroth yelled. His phone rang and it was his mother, Lucrecia Crescent. He asnwered it.

"Sephiroth, are you coming home? I have a matter I would like to discuss with you." Lucrecia spoke.

"I'm coming home now." Sephiroth sighed as he started to walk off. The two girls and Cloud left school. Cloud met up with Zack and they talked a little before Cloud mouthed to Tifa that he had to go and sped off on his Fenrir along with Zack.

"I gottta go Rhea. I'll text you tonight or call you. If not I'll catch you tomorrow." Tifa said before walking off. Rhea started to walk home when a raven haired man pulled up on a motorcycle.

"Vincent?! What are you doing here?" Rhea asked, suprised.

"I'm taking you home today. I don't want Kadaj and his gang to bother you on your way home and I just want you to be safe." Vincent replied.

"Y-You d-don't h-have t-to." Rhea stuttered at every single word. She mentally punched herself for being such an idiot in front of him.

"I don't care. I'm taking you home. Now get on." he demanded. Rhea sighed in defeat before hopping onto his motrocycle. The most awkward thing was having to hold onto his waist. She blushed bright red and looked away as Vincent drove off in the direction of Rhea's house. They got many stares and many glares but they just ignored it.

"Why are you doing this?" Rhea asked Vincent.

"I worry about you." he replied.

"But that doesn't mean you have to take me home." Rhea spoke in protest. Vincent sighed and kept going towards the direction of Rhea's home. Rhea held on tightly as he drove. Finalyl after about 10 minutes, they reached Rhea's house.

"I can go in by myself, you don't have to come along." Rhea said but Vincent already parked the bike and took the keys out of the ignition. He walked with her to the front door and waited for Rhea to open the door with her house keys. She stepped in to see her mother folding laundry on the couch in the living room.

"Rhea, you're finally home." her mother spoke as Rhea stepped in. Vincent stood in the doorway awakwardly, waiting for Rhea to settle in before leaving.

"Oh, Vincent is with you. Why don't you come on inside?" her mother said, gestering for him to come in. He slowly stepped into the house. Vincent has been to Rhea's house before but this time, it was awkward and he knew why. The last time he had been to Rhea's house was towards the end of last school year and that was when things didn't get awkward between them. After he came in, her mom left to the kitchen to go do something.

"Vincent, what are you doing standing around? Why don't you sit down?" Rhea asked.

"No, I'm fine standing." he said, awkwardly after noticing that the only free spot was right next to Rhea. Rhea sighed and went through her school bag to get her phone out. She pulled it out and checked for any messages or missed calls revealing none. She checked the time and it read 3:45. _Has she been out for that long? _Rhea thought as she leaned on the couch, closing her eyes for a split second. _What has happened between the two of us?_ Rhea sighed, stood up and walked over to Vincent. She looked him dead in the eye and they just stood there, staring at each other, awkwardly.

"Vincent." she said.

"Rhea." he said back.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this awkwardness between us. What happened to those moments we've shared last year when we got along so well? What happened to them? Did they just disappear or were they not important enough for you to care?!" Rhea asked, raising her voice. Vincent furrowed his brows and turned his face away to avoid Rhea's question, _how could she be so stupid? _ he thought. Rhea started to get irritated by the way he was ignoring her and glared at him, _look at me dammit, _she thought to herself. Vincent noticed her intense stare and returned it.

"What are you staring at?" Vincent said rudely.

"Why don't you just figure it out?" she snapped back.

"You know, I don't need this!" He said raising his voice. Rhea flinched a little to the sudden harshness in his voice, he never got like this.

"Maybe...M-Maybe you should leave..." Rhea said, quietly as her voice cracked.

"Rhea...I didn't mean too..." Vincent said, softly coming closer to her after realizing how he sounded.

"I said leave!" she yelled pushing him away as she looked up at his face, a tear sliding down her cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of her face like this but he was too hurt to care so he did as she said and left, slamming the front door behind him. Rhea's mom then came back from the kitchen.

"Honey, what happened? Did Vincent have to go?" her mom asked concerned.

"Nothing happened! Leave me alone!" Rhea exclaimed as she pushed past her mother and rushed to her bedroom, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ she thought to herself as she crashed on her bed curling up into her blankets, _why can't he see...how I feel._


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Hate

The first four classes were boring like usual but Rhea could barely focus on anything except for the events of yesterday. She sighed and tried to focus in her class before lunch but it lead to nothing._ Ugh, what the hell?_ she thought as she answered the first question on a worksheet before she spaced out again. The bell rang and Rhea looked down at her paper and groaned. _Great now I have to do this for homework, _she thought as she left class and headed outisde to the courtyard.

* * *

The crew met up and sat in their usual places when they noticed that Rhea wasn't there.

"Where's Rhea?" Zack asked.

"I don't want to talk about..." Vincent said in an even more emotionless tone then normal. Suddenly a very pissed off Sephiroth came marching over to their table followed by his gang of brothers.

"You little snitch!" Sephiroth exclaimed as everyone looked over to seen him clutching Cloud's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"I got in trouble because of you!" Sephiroth retorted.

"Awwww, is little Sephy mad because he got a spanking from his mommy when he got home?" Zack teased. Sephiroth grabbed Zack by the collar and lifted him from his seat, bringing them face to face.

"You wanna say that again?" he said in a low growl.

"Hey, lay off." Vincent said in a serious tone.

"Hey Freak, this doesn't concern you." Kadaj said while rolling his eyes and crossing his arm, then realizing the seat next to Vincent was empty, "Oh, you're just grumpy because your little girlfriend is there to protect you." Vincent stood up quickly, making his way to Kadaj and smacking him in the face. Sephiroth quickly looked over at Vincent and then tried to lunge at him before Cloud grabbed his shoulders. Loz and Yazoo, seeing how things were getting heated, stepped in to help, before they knew it a fight had broken out.

* * *

Rhea had been peacefully eating her lunch when she started to notice a crowd forming around her usual table. _What the hell is going on over there, I should go check it out, _she thought before getting up and make her way over to the crowd. Rhea tried to see what was going on through the crowd of people but it was difficult due to her height so she decided to push through everyone. When she was able to see what was going on, she was horrified at the scene. Vincent, Cloud, Zack, Reno, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were all fighting each other. She was mostly horrified at how Kadaj was repeatedly punching Vincent in the face.

Uncontrollably, she pushed through the remaining people in front of her and rushed into the fight, blocking Vincent and, taking the punch for him right in the face. Someone from the crowd had grabbed her right away after taking the blow, though she couldn't figure out who it was because everything started to become blurred, the last thing she saw before blacking out was Vincent brutally attacking Kadaj.

* * *

Rhea woke up to find herself in the school's infirmary, she had no idea how she got there, probably the student who grabbed her after she was hit, _I guess I fell asleep_, she thought to herself. She sleepily rubbed her eyes then noticed someone was sitting by her bed. She quickly looked over to see Vincent looking at her very concerned.

"Are you okay?! Do you need anything, water, food, ice?! I brought you some ice for your face." he said so quickly that she barely even caught what he said. Rhea slowly sat up and declined all of his offers.

"I'm fine, really." Rhea said. She noticed that there was a bandage on his face and that he had a busted lip, "You should worry more about yourself."

"It's nothing." he said, shrugging then cringing and grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Rhea asked, reaching toward him.

"Yeah." He breathed out "Sephiroth bashed in my shoulder pretty hard after he saw what I did to his brother. The fight broke up when a teacher stepped in that Tifa and Aerith got, oh and Anicula was the one who dragged you here." Vincent explained.

"Here let me help you." she said as she grabbed a roll of bandage. Vincent took off his shirt revealing his badly bruised shoulder, and his very muscular body, not that she was staring or anything! She quickly, but gentley bandaged his shoulder and then helped him struggle to put back on his shirt as he cursed from the pain. Then, like usual the awkward silence began.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked seriously.

"Do what?"

"This. This silence between us. No talking. Just...quiet. Do you not like talking to me? Why can't we be like how we used to. We always used to talk and not just normally, cheerfully, not like how you did with others, I was special! Do you hate me now?" Rhea asked as her voice cracked.

"What!? Of course I don't hate you! It's...er...um..." he exclaimed, then looked down embarrassed.

"It's what!?" Rhea insisted.

"It's the complete opposite!" he yelled while looking her straight in the eyes, slightly blushing. Rhea blinked a couple of times trying to process this information.

"Wait what!?" she squeaked, her face red as a tomato.

"I-I really...um like you...more than just a friend." he said turning his face away in embarrassment. This only made Rhea's face even hotter as thoughts raced through her head.

"B-But it's okay if you don't...I'd understa-" Vincent stuttered but was cut off by Rhea pulling him down into a soft, gentle kiss, but then the door opened. There, standing in the doorway was Tifa, Aerith, Anicula and Reno witnessing their kiss.

"Oh sorry we'll leave you two to your love making." Reno said smirking and giving them a wink, Anicula of course smacked him for this. They shut the door and ran off to inform the others. Rhea and Vincent just stared at the door in horror, both extremely blushing. Rhea bolted up from sitting on the bed and grabbed Vincent's hand.

"Hurry! They're going to go tell Zack and Cloud!" she yelled before hurrying to the door and running down the hallway with Vincent barely keeping up.

They made it to the principal's office where they saw the crew standing outside talking.

"Zack, Cloud! Don't believe anything they say!" Rhea yelled as she ran to them, along with Vincent.

"Oh, like how Reno saw you two making out on the bed in the infirmary?" Zack teased.

"It was just a little kiss!" Rhea and Vincent said in unison. Cloud, Zack and Reno busted out laughing seeing how their faces both heated up.

"That's a nice color on your face Vincent, I'm sure Rhea loves it!" Cloud snickered.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rhea yelled in protest which only made them laugh harder.

"Well it had to happen sometimes soon." Reno said shugging.

"We were actually thinking of a set up plan to get you two together but looks like Vincent's little kiss solved that problem." Zack smirked.

"She kissed me..." Vincent said quietly.

"Ooooh! Rhea you tiger!" the said in unison with Reno and Cloud making what was supposed to be flirtatious growling noices. Rhea was just so done at this point that she wouldn't be surprised if she just suddenly punched them all in the face. The door of the office suddenly opened revealing a very unhappy principal standing in the doorway.

"Vincent Valentine, there you are! Come inside, we have to dicuss your punishment and call your father!" The principal said sternly, tapping his foot with impatience and glaring at the others.

"Yes sir." Vincent said, returning to his usual unemotional tone. He glanced at Rhea before stepping into the office room. Rhea looked down not really knowing what do when suddenly she heard a voice call her name. It was her mother, rushing down the hallway towards her looking very panicked.

"Oh honey! Look at your face! It's so bruised! We need to get you to the hospital right away! Who did this! Whoever did this I'm going to press changes against them for hurting my baby!" Her mom exclaimed practically freaking out.

"Mom it's okay, and it be much better if we didn't mess with 's sons." Rhea said calmly trying to sooth her mother. Her mother sighed and agreed with her daughter then hugged her.

"Well I'm still taking you out early so you can rest." her mother said persitantly. Rhea nodded and then went into the office to tell the attedence lady that she'd be leaving early. After they finished that up, they left the school to go home.

* * *

Rhea plopped down on her bed with a groan. It had been a _long _day and she was exhausted. She turned on her phone and was surprised to see a text message. She smiled and blushed as she read it then fell asleep on her bed, holding her phone close.

"_Hi Rhea. I hope you feel better when you get home. I love you. See you tomorrow...girlfriend."_


	4. Chapter 4: You were never invited

Rhea's alarm clock went off at 7:00 am, waking her up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes lightly, clearing her vision. She got up and staggered to the bathroom then looked in mirror, staring at her black eye. She lightly touched it then cringed at the pain, seeing that had not healed one bit. She sighed, brushed through her tangled hair, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning honey, are you sure you want to go to school today?" her mom asked as she placed Rhea's breakfast on the table.

"Yes mom, I'm sure that I want to go to school." Rhea mumbled as she headed over to the dining table for her breakfast. The breakfast that her mom had prepared consisted of two slices of lightly buttered toast, freshly cooked scrambled egg with a dash of pepper, and a glass of orange juice. Rhea ate her breakfast, grabbed her book bag, which had a bunch of books for school,her school bag that had all of her classwork and homework, and a lunch that her made had prepared for her. She left the house and headed to school. _I wonder if any of my friends are there already, _Rhea thought as she walked. Halfway to school she saw 4 motorcyle riders stop in front of her and saw that it was Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz.

"Listen, I don't have time for you guys right now. I need to get to school." she said as she walked around all 4 of them, not giving them the chance to say anything and headed the rest of the way to school. _That damned Kadaj..._ Rhea thought as she remembered what he did to both her and Vincent. After about 5 minutes, she made it to school to see that Tifa and Yuffie were just getting dropped off by their father.

"Hey, Tifa." Rhea said as she approached the dark haired brunette.

"Hey, Rhea. How's you eye?" Tifa asked.

"Not healing much but what would you expect from a black eye?" Rhea said sarcastically.

"Well I hope it heals soon," Tifa said while looking around," Have you seen Cloud? We were supposed to meet up at school at 8:00."

"No, I just got here actually." Rhea said and saw Yuffie was just standing there staring at Rhea, "What is it Yuffie?"

"Your eye, are you okay?" Yuffie asked. Rhea sighed.

"Didn't you hear me talking to Tifa? It hasn't healed yet." Rhea said, slightly annoyed. Yuffie shifted her attention to Tifa's phone.

"Oooohh! Calling Cloud?" Yuffie nudged Tifa and gave her a wink. Tifa blused slightly.

"Well... I was supposed to meet up with him and he isn't here yet so I want to make sure why he's running late." Tifa responded.

"This is Cloud Strife we are talking about. Probably got caught up with something like usual." Yuffie said in a irritated voice. Rhea sighed and sat down on a bench outside of the school. School isn't going to start for another 20 minutes but they normally all met up in the morning before heading to class. Rhea stared out at the streets before seeing a spikey blonde haired boy and a spikey ebony haired boy pull up on their Fenrirs.

"Cloud! You're 5 minutes late. You told me to meet you at 8. You don't let a girl hanging like that." Tifa scolded the blonde.

"Sorry! It was Zack's fault. He decided to come over and didn't want to get off his butt to go to school." Cloud blamed Zack. He just smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you normally pick up Aerith?" Rhea asked, questioning why a certain light haired brunette wasn't there.

"Not today. Aerith wanted to walk because she hasn't walked in a while and she likes the morning breeze." Zack said in defeat.

"But wouldn't you get more breeze if you were on a motorcycle?" Yuffie asked. Zack just shook his head and shrugged. Before anyone got a chance to say anything, Reno and Anicula arrived at the school.

"Has anyone seen Vincent?" Rhea asked.

"Why? You miss your boyfriend?" Zack teased and Cloud slapped his shoulder but also chuckled.

"Hey! We're not late right?" Anicula asked dragging along Reno with her.

"Nope." all of them said in unison before turning and looking at each other. About two minutes later, Aerith arrived, smiling like always.

"Aerith!" Zack exclaimed while running up to her and picking her up.

"Z-Zack!" Aerith yelled in surprise as she dropped her bags. Yuffie made a disgusted sound, Tifa giggled, Cloud sighed and Rhea just had an expressionless face.

"Almost everyone is here...we're just missing a certain dude with red eyes." Yuffie said and it was like she summoned him or something because he pulled up right as she said that. Rhea blushed when she saw him and Zack snickered.

"I can hear you, Zack Fair!" Rhea exclaimed. Vincent parked his motorcycle and got off to go meet the rest.

"Ugh, why must September be so hot? It feels like July right now and its morning!" Rhea complained, not noticing Vincent approach her until she heard Zack and Reno snickering. She turned around and almost stumbled backwards into Tifa when she saw him.

"Rhea, watch where you stumble. You could've knocked me over." Tifa said as she noticed Rhea's face reddening. Rhea ignored what Tifa said and just gazed at the Vincent.

"H-H-Hi..." Rhea stuttered.

"Hey... how long have you been here?" he asked.

"About 5 or so minutes." she mumbled knowing that if she tried to speak out loud, she would end up stuttering again.

"Oh..." he said before noticing that her eye hasn't healed at all," Kadaj is going to pay for hurting you." Vincent clenched his fist and gritted his teeth before Rhea placed her hands on his fist and shook her head.

"You've done enough...I don't want you getting into more trouble..." Rhea said with her eyes closed. He released his fist and held onto her hands. Yuffie was speechless at the sight. _Are they together? How come no one told me? _Yuffie thought as she blinked back tears that were threatening to spill over. The short haired girl ran off into the school leaving Tifa behind.

"W-What?" she asked before realizing that Vincent and Rhea were together and Yuffie had a crush on him, "Great!"

"Huh?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie liked Vincent..." Tifa said. That caught Rhea's attention immediately because her head shot up immediately.

"She what?" Rhea asked, hinting jealousy in her voice but also shock. Tifa dashed into the school followed by Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and by Vincent and Rhea.

* * *

The crew met up and sat at their usual table.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you, my parents are leaving for a business trip for 2 **whole **weeks and we should definitely throw a party!" Zack exclaimed as he sat down at the table.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Remember the last party you had?" Rhea said.

"Oh yeah, **that** party."

Zack's parents were out for the weekend and he had decided to throw a party. Everything was going great until Zack heard the footsteps and everyone ran, not giving him any help. His parents had returned early then expected and Zack was left with the whole mess.

_ "Zack! We're ho-" his mom said before catching sight of the house. There were cups of half druken alcohol and soda everywhere, plates and bowls were scattered, one of the windows were broken, the sink had food in it and the whole house reeked of alcohol. Zack just stood there, trying to look as innocent as he could even though he was panicking_

_ "ZACHARY FAIR! WHAT ON GAIA WERE YOU DOING? THAT'S IT MISTER! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A 3 MONTHS!" his mother shrieked at the top of her lungs._

_ "M-mom I-I can explain. J-" Zack stuttered._

_ "GO TO YOUR ROOM! WAIT NO! CLEAN THIS MESS UP AND THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM!" his mother yelled._

Everyone bursted out laughing but Zack who hung his head low.

"This time, it will be different." Zack mumbled.

"That's what you said last time." Cloud stated.

"Well, it will be different!" Zack yelled.

"Ok, ok sheesh!" Cloud said, rolling his eyes and snickering.

"Anyways, party's this weekend at 6:30 pm," Zack began, "and its going to be a _big_ party."

"Please don't tell me that you are planning on inviting the whole school." Rhea said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Not the entire school but maybe half?" Zack said. Rhea rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if my dad will let me go..." Tifa said, sounding slightly sad.

"Yeah, I don't know if my mom will let me go either." Rhea mumbled.

"You can say that you're going to my house and then we'll go to Zack's." Aerith said, trying to make the two girls happy.

"I guess..." the two girls said in unison.

"Yuffie's going to try and tag along so make sure to keep the alcohol away from that girl." Tifa muttered.

"Alright! It's settled then. We'll meet at 6:30." Zack said, pumping his fist into the air. Everyone was having a great time until four familiar faces walked up to the table.

"If you guys are here to start trouble, I don't want to hear it." Vincent stated, eying Kadaj and slowy balling his hand into a fist.

"That's not what we are here for." Sephiroth said, calmly.

"Then what are you here for?" Cloud asked, sternly.

"We're here to say sorry for the trouble we caused yesterday." Sephiroth and Kadaj said, sarcastically while eying the teacher that made apologize.

"Hmmm, not sincere enough." Zack said, smirking.

"We're here to say sor-" the two began but Zack cut them off again.

"Try again." Zack's smirk got more devious.

"We are here to say sorry for the trouble that we caused with you guys yesterday." the two said as sincere as possible while the other two nodded.

"Mor-" Zack said but Aerith cut him off.

"That's enough Zack." Aerith said, leaning on his shoulder. Zack sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we accept." Cloud said, no emotion in his voice. Tifa nodded, Anicula and Reno just sighed and nodded, Zack looked angry but nodded because Aerith forced him to, and Aerith nodded. Kadaj turned over to Vincent and Rhea and noticed that they were sitting fairly close, closer than usual and that her hand was intertwined with his. Kadaj stood there, speechless.

"Are you two going to accept?" Sephiroth asked even though it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, whatever." Rhea said, no emotion in her voice. Sephiroth nudged Kadaj but he didn't respond.

"Hey, Kadaj. What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked his younger brother. He turned around and saw the expression on his face, "Kadaj? What's wrong?"

"They...she...no...I can't...believe...why..." Kadaj managed to say before backing away from the crew.

"Kadaj?" the older silver haired asked. The younger silver haired boy storm off, not responding to the older one.

"What did you do to upset my little brother?!" Sephiroth asked, getting angry.

"What?" Rhea asked.

"He normally doesn't storm off like that. What did you do?" Sephiroth said as he reached to grab her shoulder but his hand was smacked away by Vincent.

"Don't touch her." he said, putting an arm around her. Sephiroth backed up a little before running off after Kadaj, the other two silver haired boys ran off after Sephiroth.

"What was that about?'' Cloud asked, slightly confused.

"Don't ask me." Zack said and turned to the rest of the crew. They all shook their heads. Zack noticed that Vincent had his arm around Rhea and smirked.

"Awwwww, so cute!" he teased.

"Shut the hell up, Zack." Rhea said, blocking her face with her hand.

* * *

Sephiroth managed to find Kadaj in a dark corner of the school, sulking.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"She's taken." Kadaj replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"_Her_."


	5. Chapter 5: Hateful Love

**Author's Note: Sorry for some of the out of character moments, lots of feels, and some mature content.**

* * *

Rhea came down the stairs Saturday afternoon and went to the kitchen to talk with her mother.

"Hey mom..." Rhea said shyly standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"What is it honey?" her mother asked sweetly, not looking up from her cooking.

"Um, is it okay if I spend the night at Aerith's house? She's having a slumber party with the other girls." Rhea asked nervously, knowing that wasn't the exact truth.

"Hm, I guess. When are you going? I'll drive you there." her mom asked.

"around 5pm..." Rhea said, her voice shaking a bit more from lying.

"All right. Just remind me later okay?" her mom said. Rhea nodded and exited the kitchen before she forced herself to tell the truth. She didn't lie to her mom very often and felt a horrible guilt knotting up her stomach by doing so. She went up to her room and packed her "sleepover" bag then called up Aerith to tell her the news.

"Hey mom, um, it's 5pm..." Rhea said quietly coming into the living room where her mother sat folding laundry.

"Oh that's right! Let me go get my keys!" her mom said as she rushed to go find them. Rhea waited on the couch when suddenly her phone buzzed,_ Probably Aerith,_ she thought but to her surprise it was Vincent.

"U-um hello?" she answered the phone, stuttering.

"Hey." he said in his monotone low voice that made her shiver.

"Why are you calling?" Rhea asked bluntly. There was a silence and then she heard muffled giggling.

"I-I can't call my g-g-girl-f-friend?" he asked in a defensive tone barely able to get the word "girlfriend" out. Rhea blushed.

"O-oh. No it's fine." she said shyly and then heard more muffled giggles.

"Who's with you?" she asked sharply, just a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm...with the guys." Vincent said feeling embarrassed. Rhea sighed heavily then, her mom entered the room.

"U-um gotta go!" she said quickly, nearly dropping her phone and then hanging up.

"Oh was that Aerith?" her mom asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah. She was just checking when I'll be heading over." Rhea lied.

"Oh okay. Let's get going." her mom said heading out the front door. Rhea once agained sighed and followed.

After Rhea had arrived to Aerith's house they hung out for bit and then at 6:15 decided to head out of the house to walk to Zack's.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Rhea asked Aerith.

"Yeah, it's fine. I go to Zack's all the time so my mom is perfectly okay with it as long as were safe." Aerith said in her usual sweet voice.

"Are we safe? It's a party. With _alcohol_." Rhea said in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up Rhea! You don't have to drink if you don't want to! It's just a chance to hang out with friend's and of course your _boyfriend._" Tifa teased. Rhea blushed and hid her face by looking down and letting her hair fall in front of it, Yuffie grunted.

"Uhg, Gross" she said in annoyance, rolling her eyes. Tifa shot her a look and she immediately shut up.

"Well here we are." Aerith said happily. They entered into the loud, crazy house already full of dumb teenagers drinking like it was the end of the world. Rhea could already tell she wasn't going to have a good time by seeing how stupid everyone was acting. Suddenly she felt someone wrap strong arms around her waist and she jumped, spinning around to see Vincent smiling at her.

"_Rheeaaa_, there you aare." he said slightly slurring.

"Vincent are you drunk!?" Rhea exclaimed as she tried to push some space between them since he was holding her so closely and kissing the top of her head.

"Well me an' da guys diid have a _little_ drinking contest." he slurred more and leaned against her.

"Uhg, okay come on, let's sit you down." Rhea said completely annoyed and dragged him to the couch.

"I _looove_ you." he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Yeah." She groaned seating him, _Uhg he's like an over sized kid when he's drunk, _she thought to herself.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Rhea said trying to very hard to push Vincent's hand off of her arm. She went into the kitchen to see a girl making drinks for people.

"Hey, do you have anything to sober someone up?" Rhea asked the girl.

"Hmm, Yeah but it's pretty gross." she said smacking some gum in her mouth and leaning against the counter eyeing Rhea up and down.

"It doesn't really matter." Rhea said, her voice turning to a more monotone.

"Oh all right." the girl said rolling her eyes as she began making the drink. Rhea waited while crossing her arms and trying to not draw any attention to herself.

"Well here you go." the girl said setting the cup down harshly, "Next time, don't come unless you're getting alcohol or you have a guy with you, kay hun?" Rhea just glared at her and walked away. When she got back to the living room where Vincent was sitting and saw him looking rather awkward since right next to him Cloud and Tifa were making out. She hurridly rushed over to Vincent and placed the cup down on the table next to him. When he saw her he immediately lit up and pulled her onto his lap.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed, trying to push him away as he pointed to Cloud and Tifa, pouting.

"I want too also." he said as serious as he could when he was in that state (which wasn't too serious). Rhea's face turned bright red at the suggestion.

"Wh-What!? I-I don't think I'm ready!" she yelled still struggling to get off of him. This only made him pull her closer to the point where she was practically straddling him. Her face became hotter as she froze, unsure of what to do at this point. Vincent gently carrassed her cheek then pulled her face closer to his. He brushed their lips against each other then kissed her lips. Rhea make a small squeak but closed her eyes tightly trying her best to kiss back without passing out from embarassment. Vincent began to deepen the kiss, making it more passionate and deep.

Rhea actually began to enjoy the kiss until she felt something wet against her bottom lip and pulled back.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked surprised.

"My tongue." Vincent said like it was so obvious. Her eyes widened and she jumped off his lap landing on the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?!" he said worried.

"Y-Yeah. Hey, um I brought you a drink." Rhea stuttered, gestering to the cup on the table. He smiled, think of how thoughtful she was and took a long chug, then realizing how disgusting it tasked. Vincent looked at her with a pleading look but all she did was force a smile to encourage him. He swallowed it all then went into a gagging, coughing fit.

"Oh god that was horrible." he grumbled as he sat back and then shook his head, "Uh...wait what's going on? I remember drinking with the guys and now I'm here..." Rhea mentally facepalmed.

"Vincent you just rest okay?" Rhea said, trying to sound concered even though aggrivated was more close to how she was feeling. Vincent turned his head and noticed the intense makeout session next to him and shot out of his seat.

"Uumm..." is all he could manage to say about the situation. Zack sauntered over and broke up the two crazy kissers.

"Okay okay, that's enough you two. If you're trying to make a porno in my living room at least charge to have people watch." he said with a snicker, eyeing Vincent and Rhea while saying the last sentence, they immediately blushed and turned away. Cloud crumbled some incoherent curse words under the breathe and went to the kitchen. Tifa got up from the couch with a very satisfied look on her face and went to Aerith for some girl talk.

Vincent and Rhea stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to really do until the room went quiet to see four rather unliked brothers walk into the room, Loz, Yazoo, Kodaj and Sephiroth.

"What the hell are you doing here? You _weren't _invited." Zack said bitterly, glarring at the silver haired brothers.

"Brother said it might be fun." Yazoo said in his icy, unemotional voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"So we thought we'd crash." Kadaj sneered, crossing his arms in a sassy manner.

"Y'don't mind right?" Loz said stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. Sephiroth only gave Zack his famous devilish smile, if looks could kill.

"Here's the deal. We stay, we don't tell your parents you had a party." Kadaj said leaning on his eldest brother's shoulder, smirking. Zack gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Fine. But if you mess anything up!-" Zack began but was cut off by Sephiroth.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Sepiroth said in a very skeptical tone but Zack had no choice but to let him and his brothers stay, he didn't want to have another 3 months not being able to see Aerith. The party started up again with liveliness again, but everyone had seemed to tense up a bit more. Yazoo leaned up against the wall with a cup of alcohol he'd grabbed, not even affecting him in the slightest as a few younger girls, probably sophmore's, approached him.

"H-Hey Yazoo. How's it going?" they said shyly.

"Nothing much. How are you ladies?" he said flashing a suttle smile, trying to be charming, as the girl blushed and giggled. Off in the distance, Loz was still stuffing his face while watching how the girls started to swarm around his brother.

"Why does Yazoo get all the girls! I'm just as good! Stupid Sephy and Kadaj for saying I'm a cry baby! I'm not a cry baby!" Loz cried out, having a little fit. Some girls came over to comfort him.

"How cruel of them to say! Real men cry!" the girls said with protest. Loz just sniffled and nodded.

"How freaking annoying." Kadaj complained loudly as he sat with Sephiroth on the couch, "We're the ones who should be getting the ladies. Not them losers."

"Patience little brother, they'll come soon. How about you get us some drinks as we wait." Sephiroth said with reassurance.

"Yeah whatever." Kadaj grumbled as he got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

About 20 minutes later a drunk Kadaj stumbled back into the living room with half empty cup of beer for Sephiroth.

"Where have you been!?" Sephiroth exclaimed as he helped Kadaj onto the couch.

"What does it look like! I'been drinken! It'sa fucken party!" Kadaj yelled in an angry slur, getting back up and pushing his brother away and storming off. He made his way over to Rhea who had been standing alone due to Vincet being dragged away by Zack, not having the engery to go retrieve him.

"Rhea." he said in a low voice, oddly close to her. She quickly looked up with a sharp glare at the male before her.

"What?" she said, mocking the same low tone.

"Can I please, I just really really need to talk to you." he said, letting his gaurd down just a little to show how eanest he was. Her face soffened slightly seeing the sincerity in his voice and nodded.

"It has to be somewhere private though." he said grabbing ahold of her hand gentley. She tensed a bit at the sudden touch of his cold hands, looking at him for any signs mischief in his green eyes, seeing if he had bad intensions, but none shown. He had a sort of sad look, like he was begging or about to cry, very very sad. She let him lead her through the crowd of people and upstairs. They went down the hall as he checked each room and then came to Zack's parent's bedroom that was silent with no one inside. He took her in and closed the door behind them and slumped down onto the bed, looking at his feet. She stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do as a long silence passed between them until she started to hear crying.

"Kadaj? A-Are you crying?" she asked quietly while making her way slowly over to him. He lowered his face into his hand and went into full out sobbing. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, not sure of what to do.

"Why..." he choked out trying to calm down.

"Why what?" she asked softly, feeling bad for Kadaj for once in all her experience with him.

"Nobody ever likes me. Why am I such an asshole? Why?" Kadaj sobbed shaking his head. Rhea slowley rubbed his back in slow circles trying to soothe him.

"And then...the girl that I'm insanely in love with, hates me too, because she has someone who I know can treat her so much better than me. And it kills me, it honestly kills me to see her so happy with him because, I want so bad for her to be happy with me but I know I just can't do that. I don't know how. I don't even hate him for it. I can't because there's a little part of me that's glad she was able to have someone so good for her. All I can do is hate myself for pushing her away from me. It's just my fault." he sobbed, his whole body shaking now.

"Well maybe all you have to do is show her how you feel. Maybe she'll forget the other guy all together and see just how much you love her and feel the same way." Rhea said with a reassuring smile. Kadaj lifted his head to look at her dead in the eyes. Streaks of tears ran all down his face as he looked at her with a little look of hope. He grabbed her hands with a little squeeze, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Rhea..." he said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" she asked, concerned.

"It's you. I love you! I love your sapphire blue eyes, your sliky black hair, your beautiful face. You're so intelligent and even though you don't show it always, I know how sweet and kind you are. You're like the night ocean, pure and gentle, beautiful yet so strong. I love everything about you but your perfection has scared a little part of me that is too hateful of myself to even let such exellence as yourself into my heart. Too much hate for the world, at everyone, I'm sure you'd shatter me entirely. But yet you still seemed to fester deep into my heart causing me to go mad, to let myself be so weak. But I still love you and as much as I try I can't stop. I love you so much...I need you." he said with all honesty and vulnerability he had in him. Rhea could only look at him with shock and, with much dislike to Kadaj, horror.

"Kadaj. I didn't...how? You always picked on me. I thought you hated _me_? I just wasn't expecting this at all. I don't even know how to feel let alone react." she said with disbelief.

"But you said maybe if I told the girl how I truly felt that maybe she'd forget all about the other guy and love me back! That's what you said!" he said slightly panicking as his voice cracked, not wanting a rejection after she had given him so much hope.

"I said maybe. I wasn't expecting it to be me! Listen, I can tell you're really drunk and emotional right now, you're probably just confused. I'll bring you back to your brothers and we can forget this whole thing happened." Rhea said trying to find any sort of way out of breaking his fragile heart. All she could do was try and convince herself that this was just a whole big misunderstanding. Kadaj's eyes suddenly flashed with anger as deperation was all the could come to his mind. He wanted her to believe him, he _needed_ her to. Scared that this might be his only chance with proving his love to Rhea, he roughly pushed her down onto the bed so that he was on top of her and with one hand pinned her hands above her head. Taken by shock Rhea froze as she looked up into the dangerously close green eyes piercing her own blue ones.

He stared down at her with pleading eyes, refilling with tears as some slid down and fell onto her cheek. He mouthed to her "I'm sorry", as of suddenly he just couldn't speak, and started a trail of kisses down her neck. Rhea, finally noticing what was happening, started to squirm in protest underneath him pleading for him to stop. With his other free hand he slowly made his way up her thigh and slipping it under her skirt.

"Please stop! I'm not ready! Please Kadaj stop!" Rhea screamed as tears filled her own eyes. Kadaj at this point wasn't even able to look her in the face as he continued. He removed his hand from under her skirt and now slipped it under her shirt, then down to her back and began to unhook her bra. Rhea began to thrash around, screaming and crying. As much as it pained him to hear his love scream like this, he just couldn't stop. He started to kiss all over her wanting to leave his mark as her pleads became incoherent as only sobbing slurs. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head back as he gave her a rough messy kiss but she just turned her face away as more tears flooded her eyes.

"Vincent..." she whispered his name as her last plead which drove Kadaj over the edge of anger and almost ripped her shirt from her body. She screamed trying to jerk her hands away violently when suddenly the door slammed open. There, in the doorway was Vincent standing there, panting from rushing up the stairs, fire burning in his eyes from the sight before him.

"_**Get the fuck off her!**_"


End file.
